1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a TCU fail-safe, more particularly to a method for controlling a TCU fail-safe using an electronic shift lever unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, SBW being shift by wire for a vehicle is a shifting system that is free from a mechanical coupling structure between a transmission and a shift lever by electronically realizing using an actuator, an electronic shift lever unit and a controller (or ECU).
Vehicles equipped with an electronic shift lever unit such as SBW (shift by wire) have to implement a fail-safe.
The fail-safe as mentioned above, for example, has a function of forcibly releasing a parking insertion of a parking sprag when a failure of TCU leading to solenoid hydraulic pressure loss in a transmission is occurred.
Usually, the way of implementing using a transmission applies to the function as mentioned above.
However, the function of the fail-safe according to a failure of TCU is implemented in the transmission, thereby being forced to somewhat have an unstable aspect that may make unexpected condition due to a transmission itself state.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.